


Dobby

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Excessive use of 'Mr. Harry Potter Sir', Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dobby wanted to share his thoughts on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobby

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

Dobby

Dobby is proud of Mr. Harry Potter Sir, because Mr Harry Potter Sir is a kind, generous master. Not like evil, bad Masters that Dobby had before, no, Mr. Harry Potter Sir is nice to Dobby. Mr. Harry Potter Sir treats Dobby like an equal. Mr. Harry Potter Sir won't ask Dobby to punish Dobby. Mr. Harry Potter Sir doesn't mind if Dobby makes mistakes.

Mr. Harry Potter Sir is Kind Sir who freed Dobby from the evil, cruel Masters. Mr. Harry Potter Sir didn't punish Dobby for trying to save his life and getting him injured like that. Mr. Harry Potter Sir is a great wizard, like the Headmaster. One day, Dobby will go to work for Mr. Harry Potter Sir. Mr. Harry Potter Sir said so himself, and Mr. Harry Potter Sir wouldn't lie to Dobby. Mr. Harry Potter Sir wouldn't do that to anyone.

But Dobby needs to go to work now. Dobby has to work at Mr. Harry Potter's School. Mr. Harry Potter is happy at the school. Dobby wants to make it all perfect. Mr. Harry Potter Sir deserves to be happy.

A/N Ok, this wasn't easy. About half of it is 'Mr. Harry Potter Sir', I know, but I have no idea how to write as Dobby. I thought it would be easier when I started. I'm not sure I like it though. What do you think? Please tell me. And for those that think it's short, yes it is. But it is 187 words, so it passes the minimum requirements.


End file.
